


Hurricane

by April_Gabriella



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 04:01:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13473264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Gabriella/pseuds/April_Gabriella
Summary: Dean once shot the Devil in the face, why does he find it so hard to ask a question?





	Hurricane

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second fic I ever wrote and it always leaves me laughing.

It’s not like Dean has never thought about it before. Being with men, kissing men. Touching them in ways he has only touched women. But he has never actually had the balls to do anything about it. He’s thought about it plenty though. And he’s had more than a few thoughts about being with one particular man. Well, he’s not a man exactly. More like a hurricane trapped in a man’s body. How does a person even lust after a hurricane? Dean doesn’t know but he does it anyway.

Like all hurricanes this one has a name, Castiel. But Dean only calls him Cas. Dean used to complain when Cas stood too close. He did for a while, but now he doesn’t. Dean has come to realize that the reason it bothered him had nothing to do with personal space issues and everything to do with what it made him think about. What it made him crave. When Cas stood too close it became much harder to resist the pull of his lips. So many times Dean found himself wanting to close the distance when Cas was standing in his space. And his eyes couldn’t seem to help being drawn to Cas’ lips. In those moments Dean would feel a longing that he has seldom felt. Something deep and painful inside him. Dean would swallow loudly and remind Cas about personal space hoping he sounded annoyed, but secretly Dean wanted to get closer. So close that they had to touch. Dean would catch himself quite often wanting to feel the warmth of Cas’ skin. That’s really why he stopped complaining about Cas standing so close; He wanted Cas to be close and began to fear that Cas would finally heed his warnings and stop. It didn’t take Dean long to realize that this was the last thing he wanted. It didn’t take Dean long to wish Castiel would stand even closer, maybe even reach out for him.

God Dean wanted to know what Cas’ skin felt like. How long did it take for Dean to finally be able to admit to himself that he wanted Cas next to him? How long did he spend in blatant denial that he longed for Cas’ touch? His kiss? His love? Love. That of course wouldn’t happen. Ever. Even if Dean were somehow deserving of love from an angel, Cas wouldn’t be that angel. Dean never let himself forget that. 

Cas may look like a man but he’s not. Cas is something so completely alien that Dean has a hard time even wrapping his head around it. He can’t even picture Cas’ true form. He tries and his mind comes up blank unable to even fathom what an angel must actually look when it’s not contained in a vessel. Why would an angel want him anyway? Why would an angel want someone so corrupt and dark? “Righteous Man” is the opposite of what Dean is, and there is no way an angel would give any kind of thought to being with Dean in the way Dean thinks about being with him. No way. Dean knows this and tries to put such thoughts out of his mind. But Cas is always standing so close, always looking at him with his infinitely intense gaze. Dean finds it absurdly easy to get lost in that gaze. How can he not with those fierce blue eyes looking right through him? Cas always looks like he is seeing Dean’s very soul. Dean has wondered more than a few times what Cas sees when he stares at him like that. 

Dean has also began to wonder why. Why does Cas stare at him so intently and so often? Sometimes Dean wants to ask but he finds himself afraid of the answer. Afraid of what Cas might say. One day Dean decides he’s just gonna ask. Dean had once shot the devil in the face, he should be able to ask a question.

Dean waits until they’re alone in the hotel room. Sam had gone out to question a mortician about strange marks on a few of the bodies in the morgue. It didn’t require more than one person and Dean took the opportunity to screw up his courage and ask Cas what he has been dying to ask him for weeks. 

Cas is sitting on one of the beds watching cartoons with a contented smile that Dean will not admit to loving. 

“Hey Cas uhhh… Can I ask you something?” Dean already wishes he had kept his mouth shut but Cas is turning off the television. 

“Of course Dean." Cas faces him expectantly. "What is it?”

“Ummm…” Cas immediately fixes Dean with that stare and Dean is immediately lost in it. They stare at each other until Dean shakes himself out of it enough to ask, “What do you see when you look at me like that?" 

Cas looks away as soon as the words are out of Dean’s mouth and he’s quiet for so long that Dean is sure he’s not going to answer.

Dean will not let Cas go all silent on him. It took a lot to even be able to ask and Cas is going to answer. Dean will make him if he has to. Dean sits on the bed opposite Cas with an expectant look."Cas? What do you see? Do you really see my soul?" 

"Yes.” Cas finally answers quietly. 

“Wow. What does it look like?" 

"It’s bright, strong and pure. I have seen many and there is no other soul like it." 

"Is that why you are always staring then?” Dean says and he actually laughs. If that’s what Cas sees then he can understand why he looks so intensely. 

“No.” Cas says quietly. 

“What do you mean ‘No’? Why else would you stare?"

Cas looks at the floor between them and says nothing. 

"Cas?" 

"Sam has been gone a while.” Cas says suddenly standing up. “I should go check on him to make sure he is alright.” 

“Oh no you don’t.” Dean declares standing up too. There isn’t much room between the beds and almost no space between them now but Dean doesn’t back down. “Don’t go trying to change the subject. Answer the question.” And then, like always Dean’s eyes go to Cas’ lips of their own volition. He watches entranced as Cas bites his lower lip. “Why Cas?” He barely gets out. “Tell me.”

Cas says nothing. 

“Please.” Dean finds himself whispering. He looks back to Cas’ eyes and feels like he is teetering on the edge of something. His hands itch to reach out. 

“Dean…” It’s more of a sigh than a word and at it Dean is lost. 

His hands twitch and he wants to reach out so badly. Dean suddenly wishes Sam would burst in and (save him) interrupt them because If this moment goes on much longer Dean knows he will do something that he’ll regret later. But Sam doesn’t intervene and Dean is on his own. Suddenly Dean is aware that he can feel the heat of Cas’ body. They are standing so close it would take almost no effort to touch him. Why isn’t Sam here? Sam needs to be with them at all times so things like this don’t happen. 

“Dean.” Cas says again, quieter this time. 

But Dean is lost. He has no idea where or when he is. He only knows that he can feel Cas’ heat and they are so close. He only wants them to be closer. And suddenly they are. Suddenly Dean notices his hands on Cas’ waist. When did that happen? His stomach jumps in panic at the realization but he doesn’t pull away. He can see that Cas isn’t upset by it. Cas is looking at him in the strangest way. Almost like…

All of a sudden Cas’ lips are on his and MY GOD how has he lived his entire life without this? Why did he think he wanted to? Cas’ lips are glorious! As soft as any woman’s but better. Dean falls on the bed on top of Cas and presses himself fully against him. Everything is going so fast but strangely slow at the same time. Cas opens his mouth to him and as their tongues meet Dean has time to think a million thoughts. He thinks back to all the things he’s pretended not to fantasize about doing to Cas and he wants to do them all. He clumsily tries to take off Cas’ trench coat but he doesn’t want his lips to leave Cas’ mouth. He wants to do everything to Cas. He wants to do everything with him. 

Cas obviously understands what Dean wants because suddenly they are both naked. Dean stops kissing Cas long enough to laugh and say “Sweet.” and then their lips are pressed together again and Dean’s hands are everywhere savoring every millimeter of Cas’ skin. Dean gives no thought to the sounds coming from his mouth. He doesn’t care what he sounds like. He only wants more. He wants everything. “Want you.” Dean gasps between kisses. “ Cas… So bad." 

Cas pauses to look deep into Dean’s eyes and says "You can have me Dean. I’m yours." 

Hearing Cas say that makes Dean stop. He’s suddenly scared again. "Cas…”

But Cas shushes him by kissing him deeply and kissing a trail down his neck. Whatever Dean was about to say dies in his throat. Cas kisses and sucks at Dean’s collarbone. Dean is breathing loudly and his hands caress Cas’ body everywhere they can reach. 

They are both so lost in each other that they don’t hear the door open and abruptly there is a shout of “Oh my God my eyes!” And before they can even look up Sam has run from the room screaming.


End file.
